


Let Me Show You

by indiepjones46



Series: The Next 48 Hours [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being ordered to hash out their relationship by their therapist, Steve and Danny embark on the scariest and most dangerous mission of their lives... spending a whole weekend together with no distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own these guys, unfortunately.
> 
> Beta: just lil' ol' me
> 
> Note: Part 2 is about Saturday of their mandatory weekend alone as prescribed by their therapist.

Danny woke slowly, his body warm and content beneath the covers. He drifted lazily in and out of wakefulness, reveling in the total satisfaction of the first night’s peaceful sleep he’d had in years. When his eyes finally opened, he blinked in confusion as his brain tried to process why he wasn’t in his own bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled over and saw the empty side of the bed and remembered everything that had happened the previous night.

Heat rolled up his body as memories flashed across his mind. Steve thrusting into his hand and spilling across his chest. Steve holding his hands down while he whispered commands in his ear. Steve taking his cock into his mouth and pulling him over the edge. Steve running his soapy hands down his back and gripping his ass hard while they grinded together in the shower.

Danny groaned in a combination of embarrassment and desperate arousal. He had no idea how Steve would react this morning, and he was thankful for the reprieve that his partner’s early morning exercise routine gave him the time to process how quickly their relationship had changed. He knew that this was not something Steve would enter into lightly with him, and he was glad for that, but the cautious side of Danny realized that their problems and stumbling blocks were far from over.

Danny stretched, feeling his muscles pull deliciously, and contemplated the thought of getting his ass out of bed and going in search of coffee. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was only 9 am, so he tossed that idea out the door, especially when he heard the door open and Steve come back inside from his swim. Was he being a coward by hiding in here? Maybe. Was he going to do it anyway? You bet your sweet ass he was.

Within just a few moments, though, he realized his plan would backfire when the thud of Steve’s feet on the stairs reached his ears. Danny closed his eyes and feigned sleep, but he cracked them open just enough to watch Steve as he entered his bedroom. Steve was drying his hair with a towel, but he stopped to just watch Danny with an unguarded expression. Danny could see bewilderment, excitement, consternation, and the softness around his lips that spoke of love. That face was quickly becoming his very favorite face. He decided to call it Steve’s happy face.

Danny decided to break the silence and said, “You just going to stand there and stare at me like a stalker or are you going to make me some breakfast?”

Steve’s face broke into a broad grin as he dropped his towel and peeled down his soaking wet board shorts. With a flying leap, he landed on the bed next to Danny and clambered under the covers. “What the fuck, Steven?” Danny groused. “Hey! You’re fucking freezing!”

Steve manhandled his partner until he was the big spoon to Danny’s little spoon and draped his damp, cool body across the warm, firm planes of Danny’s back. Steve nuzzled the hair behind Danny’s ear and said, “Good, you’re awake. I’ve been waiting for hours to do this.”

He nipped and licked along Danny’s throat, his hands running up and down his chest and lower. “Don’t you dare touch my dick with those ice cubes, Steven, or so help me God, I will kill you,” Danny threatened him with mock outrage.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, his hips moving restlessly against the curves of Danny’s ass. “You talk too much, Danno. You’re warm enough for both of us, but I’m betting we can heat things up pretty fast.”

Danny chuckled at Steve’s exuberance while he ran his palm up and down the long line of Steve’s thigh draped over his hip. “You know, a gentleman would offer breakfast first before manhandling their guest.”

Steve was running sloppy, open-mouthed kisses across Danny’s shoulder and he stopped long enough to sink his teeth and suck until a bright red mark bloomed. Danny hissed and pushed his hips back into Steve’s and promptly forgot about his stomach's needs over the wants of the rest of his body.

“Can’t help it,” Steve muttered, his entire body busy touching, rubbing, exploring, and teasing the man in front of him. “Now that I’m allowed to touch you, I don’t ever want to stop.”

Danny sucked in a ragged breath as Steve’s fist closed around his swollen and aching cock. “Breakfast can wait,” he blurted, his voice cracking.

Steve groaned into the fragrant depths of Danny’s hair. “Fuck, Danno. I have never wanted anyone as badly as I want you right now. I want to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to sit without thinking about me for a week.”

Danny froze like a deer in headlights as the meaning of his words hit home. “Uh, maybe we should talk about that some more…” he trailed off, unsure of what exactly to say.

Steve was unfazed by his reticence, though. His chuckle was dark and erotic in Danny’s ear, sending a shiver running up and down his body. “Don’t worry, babe. I’m not going to do that right now. Baby steps, Danno. I would never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.”

Danny relaxed again into Steve’s embrace and felt himself let go of his doubts and fear. This was his best friend, his partner, and he knew he could trust him above all others. “Then, by all means, have your wicked way with me, babe.”

Steve smiled against his neck before reaching his arm backward and scrambling for something on the bedside table. Danny could hear the click of a bottle cap and knew that Steve had grabbed a bottle of lubricant. His heart began to pound and forced himself to relax. Steve had just said that there would be baby steps, so there was nothing to be afraid of. With that thought in mind, Danny cleared his thoughts and resolved to let his partner play.

“This will start out a little cold,” Steve warned him softly as he settled back in behind him. Danny sucked in a surprised breath when Steve’s hand returned to his cock and slid up and over the head and back down with a silky glide.

Danny was so consumed with the feeling of Steve’s hand on his cock that he almost didn’t notice when Steve’s other hand glided down the crack of his ass to leave a trail of cool, slippery lube. “Steve!” Danny choked out, as Steve’s fingers swirled and traced along the rim of his hole.

“Sshh,” Steve calmed him. “Just relax,” he crooned, both his hands working in tandem to bring his partner pleasure.

Danny wanted to snap that it wasn’t so easy to relax when someone’s finger was about to go where no man had gone before, but the words died on his lips when Steve’s finger gently pushed inside him while the other hand massaged the crown of his cock. “Fuck!” he growled, not knowing which way to move his hips.

Steve chuckled and nipped Danny’s shoulder. “Knew you would like it, Danno. I’m going to add another finger now, so just stay relaxed.”

Danny was sweating by now between the stimulation of Steve’s hand on his cock and his slick finger moving in and out of his sensitive backside. After the bizarre sensation of the first finger wore off, Danny realized that the penetration actually enhanced his desire and made him feel a little out of control. “Okay. That’s good. You do that, babe,” he babbled incoherently.

Steve shifted behind him until both his arms were free to move on their own. He hated to lose the full body contact with Danny, but he wanted more than anything to show Danny how good he could make him feel. To that end, he carefully and slowly eased in a second finger, pausing when Danny clenched and hissed, but still keeping up his firm glide on Danny’s cock as a distraction. When Danny made small motions backward with his hips, Steve began to move his fingers in shallow thrusts until Danny’s moans turned desperate.

Steve grinned in triumph, knowing his partner was so close. To give him that final push off the end, he hooked his fingers and pressed on the small knot of his prostate. Danny’s body seized and he came with a shout of “Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck, Steven?!”

Steve thought he was going to explode if he didn’t get relief soon. Just the sight of Danny with his fingers buried in his ass almost made him come right there. Before his partner could even recover or catch his breath, Steve flipped him on his stomach and straddled his thighs. He squeezed more of the slippery liquid in his hand, slicked his hand up and down his length, and then draped his long frame along Danny’s sweaty back.

His cock nestled in the slippery crevasse of Danny’s ass and he scooped his arms under Danny’s armpits until he could hook his hands over his shoulders. Using his body as leverage, Steve began to thrust and glide through the tight, hot space between Danny’s ass cheeks.

“Danny,” he groaned. “My God, I could fuck you all day. So fucking hot,” he hissed in Danny’s ear as his tempo increased and his body tightened with impending release.

Danny groaned under Steve’s weight, but it felt too good to complain. “Steven,” he panted, finding the strength to press his ass tighter around Steve’s gliding cock. “Feels so good.”

Steve couldn’t hold on any longer. With a pained groan, his orgasm ripped through him, causing his cock to release in hot spurts all along Danny’s back and ass and he sank his teeth into the firm, dense muscle that ran between Danny’s neck and shoulder. Distantly, he could hear Danny cursing a blue streak, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to care. Some deep, primal part of his soul was satisfied that he had marked him so thoroughly that anyone would know that Danny belonged to him now. He would never let him go.

Steve collapsed against Danny, his breath gusting hotly across his shoulders. “Steve,” Danny said, his voice muffled.

“Hmm?” he replied lazily.

“Get the fuck off of me, you Neanderthal! You’re dead weight and I can’t breathe,” he griped, wiggling fruitlessly under Steve’s bulk.

Steve hugged him tighter and replied, “In a minute. I’m comfortable. Don’t be such a big baby.”

Wrong thing to say. Danny began to buck and twist underneath him until he managed to toss Steve off his back and onto the bed. Danny loomed over him, his eyes blazing with indignation. “You _bit_ me. Not once, but twice! Do you hear me, Steven? Stop grinning like an idiot when I’m yelling at you!”

Steve was floating in a sea of contentment and happiness-infused endorphins. His eyes drifted shut and he blindly reached out until he could pull a struggling Danny down and against his chest. “Mine, Danno. ‘Sokay. Won’t do it again. Maybe.”

Danny rolled his eyes as a soft snore filtered out of Steve’s mouth. It figured that the big goof would be that stereotypical guy that fell asleep right after sex. Danny had to admit that it had been amazing, and incredibly hot, but now he was starving. He also grimaced at the feeling of the lube and their come drying in a sticky, uncomfortable mess.

With a tender kiss to Steve’s lips, he slid out of bed and headed for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Danny was reclining on the couch and reading the sports page of the newspaper when Steve came plodding down the steps. Danny glanced up, looked back at the paper, and then looked back up to admire the view of a shirtless, and freshly-showered Steve gliding down the last few steps.

“Glad to see you could join us on this side of the veil,” Danny remarked drily.

Steve just smirked and headed to the kitchen. “Hey, I had already been up since 5 am, so I don’t want to hear it. Did you eat?”

“Yes, I did. Someone didn’t think it was necessary to make breakfast this morning, even though that someone had been up since 5 am, so I had no choice but to eat cold pizza while someone was upstairs snoring down the rafters,” Danny’s sniped, rustling the paper for emphasis.

Steve came back into the room, chewing on his own cold slice of pizza, and collapsed on the sofa next to Danny, forcing the other man to hastily pull his legs out of the way. “Don’t pout, Danny. I’ve got some steaks in the freezer and I’ll throw them on the grill for dinner.”

Danny’s body went rigid with indignation. “Pout? Do I look like a 5 year old to you? I do not pout. I get pissed.”

Steve leered at him and replied, “You most definitely do not look like a 5 year old. Want me to prove it to you?”

Danny’s face clearly showed he wasn’t amused. “That was real slick, babe. Especially with that smear of pizza sauce on your face. No wonder they called you Smooth Dog.”

Steve just laughed and slid closer into Danny’s space. “Want to lick it off?”

Danny swallowed thickly, but held his ground. “No, you unrepentant ass. What I want is to do is ask you what the fuck you were thinking when you bit the snot out of me. The first time wasn’t so bad, but that last time hurt like a bitch.”

Steve had the grace to flush and his eyes darted away from Danny’s intense glare. “I don’t know. It just happened. I’m sorry, Danno. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Danny’s voice softened, but his tone was firm when he replied, “See, I think you knew exactly what you were doing, you animal. What was it you said as you were falling asleep on me? Oh, yeah. You said something along the lines of ‘mine.’”

Steve squirmed under his partner’s gimlet stare. He could feel embarrassment warring with shame, but what came out was defensive and angry. “I said I was sorry, Danny. What the fuck do you want me to do?”

Danny sighed, put his paper down, and settled in to have a nice long chat with his testosterone-laden friend. “I want you to talk to me. I’m not going to get angry and leave just because you felt the need to mark your territory. I appreciate the sentiment, but not the execution. Do you know how awkward it would be to have to explain this to the doctor if it gets infected?”

“What?” Steve exclaimed, concern replacing his anger. “I didn’t realize it was that bad. Take your shirt off and let me see it.”

Steve’s hands were on Danny’s tee shirt and trying fruitlessly to pull it off over his head. Danny slapped Steve’s hands away and griped, “Stop it, you animal! You’re going to rip my shirt and you already have to replace the one I was wearing last night.”

Steve reluctantly pulled his hands back. “Fine, do it yourself, but I want to see it, Danny. I’m going to get the first aid kit.”

Danny’s head thumped on the back of the couch as Steve stalked through the house to get his medical kit. “Couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you, dumbass?” he muttered to himself angrily as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Steve jogged back in the room and placed the tackle box on the table. “Turn around and let me look,” he ordered in his best Commander McGarrett voice.

Danny huffed in exasperation and swiveled on the couch until Steve could see the damage from his love bites. The mark on Danny’s right shoulder wasn’t too bad. He couldn’t even see the grooves of teeth marks, but the skin was mottled with broken capillaries and tinged a reddish purple with light bruise. Knowing Danny couldn’t see his face, Steve grinned like a loon and allowed satisfaction to roll across him with a gentle wave.

His expression changed when his eyes strayed to the other shoulder, however. He hissed out a curse and his fingers hovered over the damaged skin. He had bitten him harder than he thought. He could clearly see the outline of each of his teeth, and he had even broken the skin in several places. The bite mark was red and inflamed, the tissue around it slightly puffy and agitated.

“Jesus, Danny,” Steve breathed, his stomach roiling and threatening to send the cold pizza back up the hard way. “I can’t believe I did that to you.”

Danny could hear the pain and recrimination in Steve’s voice, and he knew that meant that Steve would try to withdraw and hide from him out of guilt and misplaced atonement.  Danny turned and grabbed Steve’s limp hand in his own. “Look at me, Steven.”

It took several long moments before Steve could force his gaze to meet Danny’s, but when he did, he saw only sincerity mixed with a trace of humor. The panicked vice around his heart eased a bit, but his racing pulse still made him feel queasy.

“I am not angry at you, okay? Yes, the execution was painful, but the intent behind the action is what matters to me. I have _never_ had someone want me that badly and care so deeply that they felt compelled to mark me before. I’m not going to lie. It freaked me out at first, but I get it and I’m okay. All I wanted to say was to not be so rough next time, okay?” Danny explained carefully.

Steve blinked, his expression confused. “Next time?”

Danny smirked. “Yes, you big goof. Next time. Now, patch me up, sailor.”

Steve smiled cautiously and nodded. Gently turning Danny back around, he fished into his kit and pulled out alcohol swabs, antibacterial ointment, and gauze pads. “This is going to sting a bit,” he warned.

“Why does this seem so familiar to me?” Danny grumbled before hissing through his teeth when the alcohol saturated his wound.

Steve couldn’t help the soft chuckle that bubbled up out of his throat. Working quickly and efficiently, he slathered the bite mark with the ointment and fit the padded gauze over top of it. Feeling a bit foolish, he bent down and gently placed a kiss on it. “There you go, Danno. All better.”

Danny reached for his shirt and made to put it back on, but Steve stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Leave it off. It’s just me and you, and I like to look at you.”

Danny arched an eyebrow and teased, “You’re just trying to get me naked again, aren’t you?”

Steve smirked and answered, “Can’t blame me for trying.”


	3. Chapter 3

By late afternoon, they had watched two movies; one of them was a recent superhero franchise movie, and the other one was a classic John Wayne western. They were stretched out on the couch together, Danny reclining against the back corner, and Steve taking up the rest of the couch with his long body while resting his head on a pillow across Danny’s lap.

Danny was idly running his fingers through the soft waves of Steve’s hair while trying to keep his mind off of what it would feel like to have Steve really fuck him the way he wanted to. Though he was still nervous about the idea, he was no longer as averse to it since their explosive session from that morning. He could feel his cock start to swell with his lusty thoughts, and he prayed that Steve couldn’t feel it through the pillow.

“Can I ask you something?” Steve’s voice intruded on his daydreams.

Danny startled, and hastily answered, “Of course. You can ask me anything, babe.”

Steve didn’t turn his head to face him, so Danny knew it had to be serious. Steve cleared his throat and said, “Why did you push so hard for me to marry Catherine?”

Danny’s stomach dropped. He’d had a feeling this was going to come up sooner or later. He had just hoped it would be later. “Well, I guess the easy answer is that I wanted you to be happy more than anything else in the world. I thought Cath was what you wanted, so I pushed you toward her hoping that she wouldn’t leave this time.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, his thoughts a jumbled mess. “I wanted to love her, Danny. It would have been easier if I could, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t make myself forget you. I think she knew that on some level although she never came out and said so.”

Danny’s heart gave a painful thump in his chest. Steve had been rejected and abandoned by everyone he loved in his life, and he wanted to hurt each and every one of them as badly as they had hurt Steve. “I talked to her, you know.”

Steve rolled and looked up at Danny with confusion. “Who? Cath?”

Danny nodded and stretched his arms out to bracket the couch. “Yeah. I asked her to meet me a few days before she left. I told her that you were the best version of you when she was here, and that she really hurt you when she stayed in Afghanistan last time. I told her that she had better not hurt you again and asked her if she was going to stick around this time. She said, and I quote, ‘There is nothing I want more than that.’” Steve’s face was blank, and Danny was nervous about it. Maybe he shouldn’t have stepped in and minded his own business.

“You did that for me?” Steve asked, his face still unreadable.

Danny slid his bottom lip out before answering, “Yeah, I did. It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, but if Catherine staying around was what would make you happy, I was willing to do whatever it took to make that happen.”

“Why would she say that to you and then leave anyway? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happier now with the way things turned out, but it just doesn’t seem to make much sense.” Steve met Danny’s eyes and held his gaze. “Thank you for trying to protect me. Even if you were doing it ass-backwards.”

Danny laughed and cradled Steve’s jaw in his hand. “That’s what I do, babe. I will always be there to watch your back _and_ your ass.”

Steve’s eyes darkened and turned hungry and Danny’s pulse raced in anticipation of kissing him again. Very carefully, Danny shifted out from underneath Steve’s head and stood, but when he made to get up to follow him, Danny pushed him back down on the couch.

“Now who’s the animal?” Steve teased, stretching out to his full length.

The muscles in his chest and abdomen bunched and strained under the pressure of his stretch, and Danny couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He had never stopped to really think about how amazingly sexy a man’s body could be until Steve came into his life and proceeded to rip his shirt off at every available opportunity.

“You are fucking gorgeous. You know that, right?” Danny said, his compact body strung tight with desire.

Steve looked vaguely confused, as he always did, when someone paid him that particular compliment. “I guess so,” he shrugged.

Danny sat down next to Steve’s hip and ran his hand up the length of Steve’s chest. He leaned in until their faces were inches apart and rumbled, “Let me show you.”

Danny closed the gap between them and claimed Steve’s lips with a hard, open-mouthed kiss. He buried his hand in Steve’s hair, gripping it firmly to prevent him from escaping, and plundered his mouth with every ounce of passion in his body. He traced his teeth with his tongue, sucked his lush bottom lip between his teeth to nip it, and dove back in to plunge his tongue in and out of his mouth. When Danny finally had mercy on him and pulled back, Steve was dazed, flushed, and breathing heavily.

“See?” Danny grinned. “Totally gorgeous.”

Danny ran his hand down along Steve’s shoulder and over the designs embedded in his skin with ink. “These tattoos, babe. Are you fucking kidding me with these? They are the stuff of wet dreams, I’m telling you. Do you know how many times I dreamed about even touching them?” Steve shook his head. “At least a hundred times.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve croaked. He flushed and then cleared his throat. “What else did you dream about?”

Danny grinned and ran his hands over to Steve’s chest. “All of this right here. Babe, Michelangelo’s _David_ has nothing on you.”

Just to prove his point, Danny lowered his head and swiped his tongue over the flat, beaded point of a nipple. Steve’s hips thrust up involuntarily as Danny continued to worship his chest with wet, sucking kisses and nips of his teeth. He traced each groove of his abdominal muscles with his tongue, enjoying the jump and clench of them under his ministrations. Using his thumbs, he traced down the deep indention of Steve’s Adonis muscles, smirking when his actions caused Steve’s already weeping cock to jump under his jogging pants.

Steve’s hands were gripping the fabric of the couch and his chest was heaving for breath. “Is that all you dreamed about, Danno?”

“You should know me better than that, Steven. I am a very horny man with an over-active imagination.” His hands dipped inside the waistband of Steve’s pants and he roughly jerked them down until the stopped mid-thigh. “This,” he said, palming the long, thick length of Steve’s cock, “This right here is the undisputed star of my every dream. You know what I do to this in my dreams?”

Steve was speechless and held spell-bound by Danny’s litany. He shook his head mutely and gasped when Danny squeezed until a drop of pearly fluid gathered at the tip. Without another word, Danny bent and licked a strip up the length of Steve’s cock and didn’t stop until he had swiped it across the crown to lick him clean.

“Jesus!” Steve gasped.

“I’ve been called worse,” he retorted. “But I would rather hear _my_ name.”

Danny bent again and took as much of his length in his mouth as he could manage. He had never done this before, but figured he couldn’t go wrong as long he did the same things that he himself enjoyed. Using his hand and his mouth, he slid up and down Steve’s cock, sucking and running his tongue along the frenulum before pulling back for a quick breath and starting all over again. He knew he was on the right track, because Steve was moaning and cursing, and trying so hard not to thrust into the hot, moist recesses of Danny’s mouth.

The combination of Steve’s taste and the way he was losing control by Danny’s hand was making him painfully hard himself. He never dreamed that sucking another man’s cock could be this arousing and enjoyable. He felt pretty fucking powerful as he became the one to command Steve’s body into doing his bidding.

“Danny, fuck!” Steve cried out. “You gotta stop. I can’t hold back.”

Danny sucked him back deeper in his mouth, waiting for the moment when Steve’s body clenched beneath him, and the pulled him back out. He used his hand to finish him off and memorized every expression on Steve’s face as he came with bursts of white seed arcing across his own chest while moaning Danny’s name.

Before he could recover, Danny pulled down his sweatpants down to free his own throbbing cock. Using Steve’s ejaculate, he fisted his cock in his hand and stroked up and down while kneeling between Steve’s thighs. He could feel his thighs shaking with the strain of his arousal, and it only took moments before he came, too, his cock jerking and shooting thick ropes of come all over Steve’s chest and even a bit on his neck.

Danny collapsed back on the couch, desperately pulling air into his lungs. Steve groaned and stretched his legs out over top of Danny. They lay there for long moments, each of them floating and enjoying the buzz of great sex.

Steve broke the silence first. “Okay, I believe you now. I’m fucking gorgeous.”

Danny patted the fuzzy leg draped across his stomach. “Damn straight, you are. Also, we are now even.”

Steve popped his head up off the pillow. “What do you mean ‘we’re even now’?”

Danny closed his eyes and sighed happily. “Well, the way I see it, you are the one who is a sticky mess this time. Plus, there was the added bonus of marking you with my come. You are mine. My manly essence all over your washboard abs says so quite plainly.”

Steve’s laugh was deep and shook the whole couch. “Touché, Danno. Now go get me a towel, you crazy bastard.”


	4. Chapter 4

The night was dark and they once again found themselves sitting in the deck chairs on the lanai as they sipped from frosty bottles of Longboard. The steaks and homemade fried potatoes had been demolished an hour earlier and they were content to just relax under the light of the stars.

Steve watched Danny from the corner of his eye, and could tell he had something on his mind. His body was tense and he continued to fidget and shift. Finally, Steve had enough. “Something on your mind, Danno?”

Danny shrugged and waffled. “Of course there’s something on my mind. There’s always something on my mind. That’s why I talk all the time.”

“Okay,” Steve drawled. “Do you want to talk to me about it?”

“No,” Danny answered quickly. “I mean, yes. I guess I don’t want to talk about it because it’s new and awkward for me, but I can’t quit thinking about it, so I have no other choice but to talk about it. You know what I mean?”

Steve hid a grin behind his beer bottle. He had a feeling he knew what had Danny so hot and bothered, but it was so much fun to see him squirm that he pretended not to understand. “I have no idea what you mean, Danny. Why don’t you just tell me and we can quit playing guessing games.”

Danny scowled. “You are being purposely obtuse, Steven. You think this is fun for me? It’s not. It’s new and its scary and I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing…” he waved absently in Steve’s direction, “With all of this.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “I get it. You’re right. I shouldn’t be fucking with you when you’re so clearly agitated. I’m sorry.” When Danny nodded stiffly in acknowledgment of his apology, he continued, “I know you’ve never been involved with a man before, but this is _me_ , Danny. We’ve literally taken bullets for each other. I’ve never trusted anyone in my life the way I trust you. If you can’t talk to me about sex after all that, then maybe you’re not ready for this.” He tried and failed to keep the faint note of hurt out of his voice.

Danny groaned in frustration. “You are such an idiot sometimes. My God, man! I sucked you off and enjoyed the hell out of it just hours ago. I’m nervous as fuck, okay? I have never been fucked in _that way_ before and it scares the hell out of me.”

“So, let me see if I understand your problem. Have you enjoyed everything we’ve done so far?” Steve asked, searching for clarification.

Danny was quick to answer, “Fuck yes, I enjoyed it. It was the hottest sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

Steve couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin from spreading across his face. “Thank you, buddy. As the wound on your shoulder will attest, it was amazing for me, too.” Danny looked pleased at this news. “So, your biggest fear right now is the thought of me fucking your ass?”

Danny groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” he cursed. “Why is this so embarrassing?” Dropping his hands back to his lap, he growled, “Yes, Steven. I am more than a little anxious at the thought of your above average-sized cock forcing its way into such a small, tender place. Are you happy now? Is my humiliation complete yet?”

“Danny,” Steve rasped, his voice sounding wrecked. “I would never force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You have to believe that. I wouldn’t hurt you for the world.”

Danny cursed himself for letting his stupid mouth run away from him. He stood to his feet and walked over to Steve’s chair where he squatted down next to him. Reaching up, he framed Steve’s jaw in his hand. “I know that, babe. That’s not what I meant. I’m just nervous, because I’ve never done it before. But after this morning, it seems to be all I can think about. I’m hard as a fucking rock right now just talking about it. I just need some information. Can you explain to me how this works?”

Steve couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and stealing a slow, thorough kiss. When he pulled away, it took a few extra seconds for Danny’s eyes to open again. “Of course I will explain it to you. You want to take this conversation inside?”

Danny stood painfully to his full height and offered a helping hand to leverage Steve out of his chair. Steve didn’t let go of his hand as he led them inside and straight up the stairs to his bedroom. Steve stripped his pants down his legs and Danny did the same.

“Come lay down by me,” Steve offered, patting the space next to him.

Danny complied readily. He enjoyed lying next to Steve in the bed, because not only did he love the feeling of skin-on-skin contact, but he also liked that it neutralized the height difference. When he was comfortably stretched out on his back with Steve next to him and turned on his side, he felt marginally easier about the situation.

Steve hesitated, then decided to spill the entire truth. “I can understand why this makes you so nervous. The truth of the matter is that I’ve never been on the receiving end myself.”

Danny almost gave himself whiplash as he turned to stare into the swirling hazel of Steve’s eyes. “What? I thought you said you’ve been with men for years.”

“I didn’t lie about that, Danny,” he answered softly. “I’ve just never bottomed before. I’ve always been the top.”

Danny frowned. “Why? Is there a reason for that, or is that just the way it always worked out?”

Steve lowered his eyes as he confessed, “I’ve never trusted anyone enough not to hurt me. I know what I’m doing from the other side, so I know I can make it a pleasurable experience for them, but I’ve never trusted anyone else to give me that same consideration.”

“Babe,” Danny sighed. He rolled on his side and pulled Steve into his arms. Steve burrowed into the groove of Danny’s neck and breathed deep of his natural scent combined with soap and woodsy cologne. “We are quite the pair, aren’t we?”

Steve smiled against his skin and nodded. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Danny ran his hand up and down the lean, corded muscles of Steve’s back. Taking a deep breath for courage, he said, “Okay. Walk me through this.”

Steve pulled back and studied Danny’s face. “We’ve already been half way there. That’s what I was doing this morning. I was prepping you.”

Danny’s eyebrows shot up. “Prepping me?”

Steve nodded. “It’s an important step. The main thing to remember is that there is no such thing as too much lube. The next part to remember is patience. Just like I did this morning, I started with one finger. Then, when you were used to it, I added the second one. We didn’t get past that step this morning, but then again, I did that on purpose.”

Danny felt a hot flash zing through his body as he remembered the sensation of having Steve’s fingers buried inside him. He had never in a million years believed that anything like that could have felt as erotic and arousing as having his fingers press against his prostate while jerking him off with his other hand.

“Mmm-hmm,” Danny prodded him. “What comes next?”

Steve’s hands had begun to wander down the length of Danny’s chest, stopping to comb through the dense mat of soft hair and playfully pinching his nipples. “Well, the next step is a third finger. It’s not always an easy fit, but your muscles down there are able to relax and stretch given enough time and lubrication.”

Steve’s hand had migrated further south and was now raking his fingertips through the short, wiry curls framing Danny’s straining erection. Danny was barely able to formulate a thought much less a sentence, but he managed to grunt, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, running his palm up and down Danny’s length. “Usually by that time, they’re begging for it, so the next step is suiting up and making sure to add more lubricant to the shaft.”

Danny sucked in a breath as Steve squeezed his cock in his hand. “Can’t ever use too much,” Danny babbled.

Steve began moving his head further down Danny’s chest until his warm breath misted over the weeping crown. “Exactly,” he agreed. “The next step is all about patience and timing. The biggest thing to remember is forcing your body into complete relaxation. It goes against the natural instinct, because the first thing you want to do is clench up. But if you relax and take deep breaths, it can be the most amazing orgasm of your life.”

Danny groaned as Steve took him deep into the depths of his mouth to lick and suck until Danny’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. “Oh, fuck,” Danny groaned, his fingers digging into the dark strands of Steve’s hair. “I want to try it, Steven. Please, let’s try it.”

Steve raised up and studied Danny’s face intently. “Are you sure, Danno? We don’t have to do this at all.”

Danny tugged at Steve’s hair and growled, “I know that, Steven. I’m telling you that I want this. I want this with _you_.”

Steve’s face morphed from concern to absolute predatory lust. With quick and efficient moves, he grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. Snatching a plump pillow from the floor, he manhandled Danny until his pelvis was elevated off the bed for easier access to his target. When he was sure that Danny was comfortable, Steve poured a generous amount of the lubricant in his hand and rubbed them together to warm it up. With his right hand, he grasped Danny’s straining cock and moved slowly up and down until his partner’s hips were thrusting up eagerly.

“Spread your legs a little wider, Danno,” Steve instructed.

Danny was lost in a daze of passion, but he obligingly spread his legs open for Steve to move closer to him. Just as he had that morning, Steve continued to pump his hand up and down Danny’s shaft while the slick fingers of his other hand circled and dipped into the tight opening of his ass. Slowly, Steve pushed one finger inside, watching his partner’s expression. When Danny showed no signs of discomfort, he eased in a second finger and began to slowly pump them in and out.

“Holy shit! Why does that feel so good?” Danny moaned, his hips actively moving back and forth on Steve’s fingers.

Steve grinned in response and continued to thrust and scissor his fingers and running the pads of them across Danny’s prostate just to see him jolt with pleasure.

“You good, Danny?” Steve checked in with him.

“Fuck no, I’m not good!” Danny rasped. “I need more, Steven. Please!”

Steve removed his hand from Danny’s cock long enough to dribble more lube on his fingers, and then carefully pressed a third finger inside. Danny hissed at the sensation, but it only took a few moments before he was moaning Steve’s name and pressing himself further down his fingers. Danny’s cock was swollen, angry, and red and Steve decided not to give him more stimulation for fear that he would come before the main event.

“What the fuck are you waiting for, babe?” Danny growled, his voice strained. “I’m ready. I need you up here with me.”

Steve lost no time in slipping his fingers back out and tearing open the condom package. His hands were shaking with adrenaline as he rolled the condom snuggly down his own iron-hard length and then slicked himself up generously with more of the lubricant until he was gliding effortlessly through his hand. Raising himself to his knees, he maneuvered himself between Danny’s legs until he could go no further.

Danny’s eyes were closed and his chest was moving too quickly for Steve’s liking. “Danno, open your eyes and look at me.” He waited until Danny was done blinking and was totally focused on him before continuing, “This will be uncomfortable at first, but I will go slow and be careful. If it becomes too much for you, we will stop immediately and try another time. I don’t want your pain, Danny. Only your pleasure. Do you understand me?”

Danny nodded, cleared his throat, and croaked, “I get it, babe. I want this. I want _you_.”

A shiver of longing chased up Steve’s back, and without further words, he guided the tip of cock to the puckered ring of Danny’s ass. With firm pressure, he guided himself inside until the plump head of his cock slid through the tight opening and rested inside.

Danny groaned, his hand wrapping around his painful erection, and panted at the feeling of having Steve, _his_ Steve, inside of him. Knowing that Steve wouldn’t move until he gave him the go-ahead, Danny pushed his hips downward experimentally until he could feel another inch of Steve prizing him open. “Oh, fuck,” Danny hissed, his body a confused mass of burning pain and white hot desire.

Steve was sweating and his entire body was strung as tight as piano wire. The dark, violent part of his nature demanded he drive his hips forward and take what was his, but the bigger and brighter part of Steve, the part that loved Danny desperately, refused to do anything that would hurt him.

“How are you doing, Danno?” Steve demanded, running his hand up and down the plains of Danny’s stomach and then down to grip and stroke his cock.

Instead of answering, Danny pulled back and slowly lowered himself even further with a deep, needy curse. Steve stayed completely still, struggling to hold on to the control that was so tenuous as the feeling of Danny’s tight, hot ass clenched around him. He let Danny take the lead, trusting him to know when he was ready for more, and gritted his teeth at the sensation of his partner, his _everything_ , fucking himself farther and deeper onto Steve’s cock.

So lost in the haze of it all, Steve was surprised when he felt his pelvis coming to rest flush against Danny’s. He ran his hand down Danny’s cock and glided over his sack and gently touched the place where they were joined so tightly. “Jesus, Danno,” he breathed as his legs began to quake. “You have no idea what it feels like to be inside you.”

Danny’s body was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat and his eyes were wild. “Steven, if you don’t shut up and start moving right the fuck now, I’m going to kill you,” he groaned. As if to prove his point, he pulled his hips back and slid back down Steve’s length and keened as the thick crown of Steve’s cock pressed against his prostate.

Steve lowered himself until his arms were braced on either side of Danny’s head and leaned in to claim Danny’s mouth with fierce abandon. Even as their lips and tongues dueled, Steve kept his thrusts carefully controlled, mentally cataloguing every glide and sound that ripped from Danny’s throat. Danny’s hands were everywhere, running up Steve’s back, squeezing his biceps, and pulling at Steve’s hair as he demanded “More!” and “Harder!”

Steve could feel himself losing control as his hips snapped forward faster and deeper. When Danny hooked his heels inside Steve’s thighs and used his leverage to pull him inside him, the last vestiges of Steve’s tolerance disintegrated. He gripped Danny’s cock in his hand and mercilessly jacked him as he slammed his hips against Danny’s ass.

He barely registered Danny’s shout and the warm, slick explosion of his come flooding over his hand as he buried his other hand in Danny’s hair and pulled his neck to the side. Steve felt the tension snap inside him as he thrust deep and came with heaving jerks while he struggled to keep from sinking his teeth too hard into the taut tendons of his lover’s neck.

As his body began to wind back down, Steve crushed Danny to him tightly and kissed and sucked up Danny’s neck, completely unaware of the words he was chanting and murmuring into Danny’s ear. His body was shaking and he could barely catch his breath, and he didn’t even realize he was crying until Danny hugged him tighter.

“Shhh,” Danny soothed him. “It’s okay, babe. I’m not going anywhere. I’m never going to leave you.” He turned his face into Steve’s hair and kissed him tenderly. “Of course I love you, too. Haven’t I told you a hundred times already? I’ll tell you as many times as it takes until you believe me, and then I’ll tell you a thousand times more. I love you so much it hurts.”

Steve completely lost it as he broke down into ugly, wracking sobs. He didn’t even notice when Danny carefully extricated himself, disappeared, and then reappeared with a warm washcloth. Danny’s voice was a calm and relaxing anchor in the raging sea of Steve’s emotions as he lovingly cleaned him up with the washcloth and helped him under the covers.

“I’m going to go wash up and I’ll be right back, babe,” Danny whispered, peppering Steve’s face with firm kisses.

True to his word, Danny was back in just a few minutes and he slid into bed behind Steve and pulled him back into his arms until Steve’s face was pressed against his heart and his long, tattooed arm was slung around Danny’s waist. Danny’s body was sore and his ass and neck throbbed from Steve’s attentions, but he wouldn’t trade it for all the gold in the world. He long ago had come to accept that loving Steve was like loving the ocean. His soul was ever-changing with the tides of his emotions whether he was eerily calm and steady, light and playful, or dark and stormy with a tempest. He loved every part of Steve, no matter how rough the waves crashed against him.

He could still feel the hot tracks of Steve’s tears trickling down his chest and he hugged him tighter. “I’m right here, babe,” he whispered into the darkness of the room. “I’m not going anywhere. Let me show you.”


End file.
